


People Change

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: For the Kids [18]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Oliver x Reader, laurel x tommy
Series: For the Kids [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561498
Kudos: 2





	People Change

Maggie was well enough to go to daycare that Thursday, so that left you alone that morning. You were sitting in the kitchen, sipping juice as you looked for a new job, when there was a knock at the door. You hummed, not expecting anyone and went to get it. “Can I help you?” You asked, seeing a woman you didn’t recognise. 

“Y/N?” She asked. When you nodded, there was a gun to your head. “You’re coming with me.”

You held up your hands and nodded, tears immediately coming. You had no idea who this person even was! She pushed you into her car and you swallowed back sobs, fearing for everything at once. Were you about to die? “

“Where’s the money?” She asked once she was driving. 

"What? What money?!" You asked. "I don't even know who you are!"

She rolled her eyes. “Right. He never told you about me.” She scoffed. "I call bullshit." 

You swallowed. “Whoever he is…” 

"Mark. God, he was right about you. Fucking dumbass." She mumbled. “Now I’ll ask again. Where’s the money?” 

You blinked. “I-I...I don’t have it.” You told her, earning a punch to the face. 

“Lying bitch! He was going to give  _ me  _ the rights but then he got killed!” She yelled. 

* * *

Tommy furrowed his brows when his phone lit up with the name of Maggie's daycare. She should have been home by now, as you were picking her up. "Hello?" 

“Hi, is this Tommy Merlyn?” A woman asked. When he made a noise, she continued. “I have you as the emergency contact in case Miss Y/N did not pick up Maggie.” She sounded concerned. "Are you available to pick her up?" 

He furrowed his brows. "Yeah, of course. I'll be right there." He assured. “About ten minutes.” He hung up and immediately called Laurel. 

"Hey, Tommy." She answered on the second ring. 

"Did Y/N have plans today and I spaced? Maggie's daycare just called me to pick her up." He asked. “It wasn’t on my phone or anything.” 

“What? No. Not that I knew of. And she’d definitely tell us.” She sounded worried. “I’ll call Oliver.” She said before they hung up. 

* * *

Oliver figured you'd told Laurel about the date, and she was calling to tell him not to hurt her, so he picked up, joking. "I promise I won't break her heart, Laurel. It's just a date, no wedding bells, despite what Maggie wants."

“Is that where you are? Did she forget to tell us to pick up Maggie? Put her on the phone!” She was going to gently but firmly remind you to tell her these things. Or at least Tommy!

"What? No. Our date’s tomorrow. I just thought you were calling to do the whole protective friend thing. She didn't pick up Maggie?!" His voice cracked. “That’s not like her! That means Clay might be home alone but where is she?” He panicked immediately. “Meet me at the apartment?” He asked. 

"Shit. Yeah. Tommy's getting Maggie. See you soon." She hung up. 

Oliver called Diggle while he was rushing. “Start running security cameras near Tommy’s house.” 

* * *

Maggie smiled when she saw Tommy. "Did Logan make mommy too tired to come get me?" She asked.

Tommy didn’t want to worry her. “I think that might be exactly the case.” He tapped her nose. Although, he hoped he was right that Logan was the baby. It was a hunch. “I was thinking that we could go get a happy meal?” He smiled softly. "Get one for Clay, too?"

She cheered. “Yes, please! Thank you!” She hugged him.

He hugged her back, hoping with everything he had that you were alright. There's no way you'd willingly leave her at daycare. 

* * *

You were sitting in a chair, your wrists and ankles tied to it. “You’re doing this to a pregnant woman?” You asked her. "Seriously?!" You watched her pace. Your face looked like Mark had been hitting you again. 

She rolled her eyes. “I don’t care.” 

You clenched your jaw then winced in pain. "Look, I can't get you whatever you think you're owed. Almost all the money from that insurance policy is in accounts for the kids. It can't be touched until they're 18!" 

She stared at you. “Why would you do that?! It wasn’t yours! He loved  _ me _ !” She yelled at you. "That's my money!" She aimed the gun at you again. 

"I'm dating Oliver Queen! Call him. He can help!" You blurted out. If your theory about him was right, Arrow would be there. I'd not, well, then Oliver might be able to talk your way out of this. 

She sneered. “You’re dating Oliver Queen?” She hissed. “Where’s your phone?” 

Sniffing, you nodded. "My pocket." She reached for it and had you unlock it before dialing Oliver’s number. 

He answered quickly. “Y/N? Are you okay?! Tommy has Maggie, and I’m at your place with Clay.” He said without giving Claire a chance to say anything.

“Hello, Mr. Queen. I have your  _ wonderful  _ girlfriend here. For sale.” She spoke. 

* * *

Oliver’s jaw clenched at Claire’s words. “Who is this?”

“Doesn’t matter.” She replied. “She stole from me. And she needs to pay the price now.” She hissed. “That fifty thousand was supposed to be mine. I want it back.”

Oliver searched his brain quickly. “And you want me to pay you to get her back?” He asked. 

"If her and your brat are worth it." She hissed. 

“Where can I meet you? I can have it in cash in half an hour.” He told her. 

She smirked, looking at you. "Looks like lover boy is going to pay up." She said before telling him where you were. 

You really,  _ really  _ hoped Oliver would just save you and not have to pay up. You'd never be able to repay him fifty thousand dollars! 

* * *

Tommy and Laurel stayed with the kids while he went to the ‘bank.’ He met up with Diggle. “If I show up as Arrow, they’ll know.” He put his hands on his hips. "But Y/N has her suspicions." He admitted. "She asked me if I'm Arrow."

He raised his eyebrows. “Are you okay with that?” He asked, curious.

Oliver sighed. "Right now I'm more worried about her and the baby." 

Diggle thought for a moment. “How about you call Lance?” He suggested. "He can raid the place. You show up, with a bag, moments later, she's in cuffs." 

Oliver nodded. “Yeah. That sounds better. Let’s do that.” He immediately dialed up Lance’s number. He hoped that you weren't harmed. 

"What, Queen?" Lance answered. 

"I need your help. Well, my girlfriend does."

“Okay…” He sounded skeptical. "What, she need help getting away from you?"

Oliver sighed. "She's being held hostage. I'm supposed to bring fifty thousand to get her back. I want you to arrest who took her." 

“What? You’re serious. Address?” He grunted. 

"Of course I'm serious!" He snapped before giving Lance the address. "I'm expected there in fifteen. Y/N is pregnant, so I want to get her the hell out of there as quick as I can." 

“Urgent. Got it. I’ll get some nearby patrols there quietly and meet you in five.” He assured him. 

Once they hung up, Oliver sighed. He rushed to get a duffle to be a decoy money bag. He hoped that you, and Logan, wouldn't need the hospital. His heart hurt and jaw clenched when he thought of you getting hurt. 

* * *

Licking your lip, you winced. You hoped help was on the way. When you heard the door open, you gasped as you saw Oliver. 

“Early. Thanks.” Claire beamed. "Fifty thousand? Maybe I should have asked for more." She chuckled. 

"Let her go, then you'll get this." He held up the bag 

Claire played with her hair. “Count it in front of me.” She told him, gun on you. You swallowed, your heart racing.

Oliver sighed and opened the bag. “Only if you put the gun down.” He told her. "She's pregnant, and hasn't done anything to deserve this."

“She made Mark’s life a living hell.” She hissed. “ _ Count.”  _

You screamed as she was tackled, a shot going off. It hit your arm, but you were thankful it wasn't your chest or stomach.

Oliver rushed to you as Lance and an officer handcuffed Claire. “You’re hurt.” He said softly. “Someone call an ambulance!” He called over his shoulder, untying you. "She...she did hit your stomach, too, didn't she?" He asked gently. 

You nodded and were shaking. “I tried to fight back.” You told him, your arm going around him as soon as you were free.

Lance came over, crouching. "I'm Detective Lance." He told you. "Oliver called me in." He looked you over. “Can you tell me what happened?” 

"She knocked on the door and I answered. She asked if I was Y/N… I said yes. Next thing I know she's shoving me in a car." You sniffed. "Asked me where the money is. I didn't even know who it was at first." You explained. "Then she mentioned Mark, my late husband. I knew then it was Claire, his girlfriend." 

Lance went to open his mouth, but Oliver cut him off. "Ask Laurel all about Mark. I don't want her to have to repeat how he treated her. Again." 

Lance nodded. “Didn’t know you were Laurel’s friend. Nice to meet you.” He gave you a small smile. 

“She’s like my sister.” You told him. “Well, apparently, before Mark died, he was supposed to name her his beneficiary to everything. He didn’t. I got his life insurance for fifty thousand. She was  _ pissed _ because I told her I don’t have it. I put nearly all of it into accounts for my kids. They can’t be touched until they’re 18.” 

He nodded and took brief notes. “Enough to get her booked. Especially on assault charges.” He told you. “I’m sorry this happened.” He stood. “Ambulance should be here.” He told you. “You said you have kids, they okay?” 

“Laurel and Tommy have them right now.” Oliver told him. 

He hummed at that. “That’s good.” He’d give Laurel a call to get filled in, and tell her what was happening with you. 

* * *

Laurel had stepped outside when her father called. “Dad?”

“Your friend is okay. Turns out she was kidnapped by her ex husband’s girlfriend.” He explained. “Oliver told me I should ask you about ‘what he did to her’?” 

She sighed in relief. “He emotionally abused her for years. Then after she left and divorced him, he beat her when she went to pick up things at their bourse. Among other things.” She didn’t want to say it. “He’d been cheating on her with Claire.” She explained. “It was Tommy who convinced her to get the hell out, and him and Oliver made sure she had a place to go, and jobs.”

“Wow. This sounds messy. She said late ex husband?” He asked. 

“He was murdered. Within hours of beating her, actually.” She told him. “I was there when she found out. She didn’t even believe it at first. Killed her to have to explain that to the kids.”

“I’m shocked. This isn’t a normal everyday thing.” He noted. “That’s an odd coincidence.” 

Laurel sighed. “Mark was worried about Arrow being after him, but for once, I don’t want to find out.” She said honestly. “I was with her when she found out about the baby, dad.”

“Yeah, I bet that was emotional. I’m glad you’re her friend.” He said honestly. “Didn’t know until she said something. Hell, I was surprised Oliver was calling me, more surprised he said ‘girlfriend’. Then add on pregnant?”

“Yeah, it’s an odd situation. I guess they’re official now.” She added. “But, she’s good for him, and oddly enough, he’s good for them. The kids love him.” She sighed.

“Doesn’t sounds like the Queen I know.” He grunted. “At all. I can’t picture him with kids. He is a kid. An overgrown kid with too much money and a party habit.”

“People change.” She said gently. “I’ve seen it for myself.” 


End file.
